


Blumenkranz

by NamnChung



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamnChung/pseuds/NamnChung
Summary: “沈昌珉身上有一种特质——它使郑允浩前所未有地妒忌自己的父亲。”
Relationships: Jung Yunho & Shim Changmin
Kudos: 6





	Blumenkranz

**Author's Note:**

> 本文包括但不限于包括以下内容：  
> 小妈文学，年龄操作，非ABO设定但同性婚姻合法世界观，或许并不轻微的泥塑描写。  
> 自行避雷。  
> 黑道背景，有点参考JJBA5  
> Shim（25）/Jung（20）.  
> 标题随便取的，是写文同时听的歌，动漫《斩服少女》的一首主题曲。

——

对于那个男人将一个小他本人三轮——整整三十六岁——的人领进郑宅厚重的防弹门这件事，郑允浩并未做出比抬起一边锋利剑眉更多的反应。

他听亲信汇报比从那个男人口中更早一步获知的消息，整个过程中丝毫没有抬起教子尊贵的头颅赏赐对方一个哪怕不包含任何暗示意味的眼神的迹象。至于对方口中那个年龄比他大不了多少的，那个男人的新姘头，郑允浩从鼻腔发出不置可否的一声，指尖派克笔灿金色笔尖在横线上寥寥几笔署名，笔盖顶端一圈碎钻闪着粼粼的光。

“那个男人”。他总是这样称呼自己的生父，组织的教父。

他对赐予自己骨肉的男人没有过多情感，事实上对方的私生活之淫乱在组织内无异于心照不宣，就连光鲜亮丽的教子本人也不知道是那个人年轻时和哪个在生下他后就被灭口的女人乱搞之下的产物，更不用提郑允浩在耳闻目染前者在他生母死后愈发荒淫无度，情人隔三差五便是新面孔，一次比一次更年轻。

十岁的郑允浩想不明白杀人如麻的男人为什么要留下自己这个野种，二十岁的郑允浩清楚，他只不过想要一个最靠近自己的人见证罢了。

见证他登上王座，再被他狠狠踩在脚下，打得倒是好算盘。

“可是少爷，”亲信有些急切起来的声音拉回郑允浩的思绪，“老爷这次带回来个男的！”

“噢？”郑允浩的好奇神色并未比前次多出多少。他不反对同性恋乃至同性婚姻，此前那个人也没少往回带男性，而这在对方年过半百后更加频繁起来，多是些涂抹得比女人还花里胡哨的白得瘆人的鸡崽子，细胳膊细腿好像他郑允浩在那上面用不上几分力道便会折断，不，甚至不用如此，只要风一吹就会损坏吧，像小时候死在花园里，那棵病柳一样。

像柳树一样死去，也像柳树一样方便替换。

不过话虽如此，真正带人回那个被称为“家”的建筑倒是第一次。往常那些被带到组织里的小白脸无不是在某个专门为此作用的房间里被使用，再像对待一堆什么破烂似的给点钱就扫地出门。既然被带进家门，恐怕老头是动了真感情。

那老鳄鱼居然也会有真感情。想到这里，郑允浩不由得对那个未来的“后妈”产生了些许不知道是敬佩还是怜悯的情感。

“嗯，我知道了。”他将墨迹半干的钢笔尖重新擦得锃亮，笔帽扣上笔体卡口处发出脆响，“记住，出了这扇门，你就对此一无所知，估计用不了多久我就会被叫走，在这之前我不想再听比这更多的消息。”郑允浩深吸一口气，缓缓张嘴呼出时气流拍打在他撑在面前交叠的双手上，灼热又湿润。

他再开口，语气无端添上几丝温和，像长辈哄劝不听话的幼童：“辛苦你了。”

“不不不没有的事，听墙角而已，为了少爷这不算什么！”年龄其实比面前这位组织少主人还大了几个月的青年男子唰地板正身子鞠了个躬，大步后退出办公室。

室内一瞬间恢复安静，有的只是墙上挂钟吊摆机械地左右摆动和办公桌后男子平静均匀的呼吸。

郑允浩视线向右，贴了深棕色暗纹墙纸的墙上突兀地挂着一幅仿画的画作，画中赤身的耶稣正举起肌肉线条优美的右胳膊*。

“后妈...啊。”

他喃喃，盯着那一片片的人影出了神，直到钉死在桌面一角的内线电话座机发出巨响，声波激起的动能几乎要将听筒从本体上震下来。

不出所料。郑允浩抄起可怜兮兮的听筒，对面比真实年龄还要苍老一点的声音简明扼要地通知，或者说勒令他返回宅邸，言语冰冷得连父子之间应有的亲情都难以觅见。

不，他们之间不需要亲情。

郑允浩理了理衣领，将有些松弛的领带重新打结，办公室门在他身后沉重地哀鸣。

从他处理大小事务的地处到府邸并不远，几分钟的脚程足够他这样的步速不疾不徐一程，最终站在半掩着的大门前。

郑允浩摘下工作才会戴的挂链眼镜递给候在门旁的仆人，他穿得西装笔挺，这是他自有独立解决下面时不时冒出来的千奇百怪的问题的能力以来一直保有的习惯，此时一身深灰搭浅灰花纹的标准三件套，袖扣扣到了最后一颗，熨烫得没有一丝褶皱。来之前他粗略检查了一下仪容，确认从用定型摩丝简单整理过的略长发型到单耳深黑的圆形耳夹再到掸去灰尘的皮鞋鞋尖都没有任何有失颜面的纰漏，才稍稍放下心来穿过花园。

内心对这个所谓的继母不屑一顾归不屑一顾，基本的礼节仍然需要到位。郑允浩心下暗暗嘲笑活在黑色地带还要讲求这些似乎是血统纯正的绅士才会做的事，手则已经覆上宅门，曲指叩了叩门。

即便是说富可敌国也不算夸张的黑帮，教父的住宅门仍然是最原始的构造，不过郑允浩对这点还算满意：他可没那闲工夫捣鼓诸如指纹锁乃至虹膜分析这类复杂古怪的玩意儿。

大门极厚实，是为了防止一系列意外的必要措施，但也导致敲门声很难透过几层防护传入。郑允浩不以为奇，类似的事不是第一次发生，他一如往常在上衣其中一个衣兜中摸索着钥匙，耳朵却敏锐捕捉到门锁内机关逐渐松开咬合的碰撞声。

他的动作僵在空气中，有些怔愣地看着门锁被完全打开，接着整扇大门被推开。

从门打开的速度郑允浩几乎立刻推断出推门的人肯定是身强力壮的年轻人，而宅里的仆人如何推门他一清二楚。

像要证实郑允浩呼之欲出的推断一般，门被完全打开，他下意识后退一步避让金属块划出的巨大弧形，视线不由地扫过推门的那只手。

只用一只手，确实不是以前那些羞答答的白面小生，再者那确实是一只特别的手，线条清秀而充满力量，第二指节反常粗大些许，恰好佐证手的主人能够胜任不少体力活，虽不像郑允浩自己的手一样有明显的筋络走向，但手背因发力而鼓起的血管仍能说明这双手拥有的力量不会比他小多少。

“你就是允浩？老爷刚同我说起你。”

未等郑允浩更细致揣摩对方的手部细节，那人率先开了口，声音明丽透亮像个不谙世事的少年，打底和尾音却是沙哑的，之前那少年叼着支又细又长的七星，浅浅地吸了口再叹息出声，那烟便融进声嗓中平添几层成熟的韵味。

还是水蜜桃的爆珠*。郑允浩点头表示默认的同时皱了皱鼻子，他好像真的闻到空气中似有若无的水果香味。

对方比他还要高出一小截，郑允浩从对果香的臆想中脱身才瞥见那双注视自己的眼睛，分明是大小眼却没有什么违和感，反而很好裹挟了一些恰到好处的笑意，即使眯起也可以让人想象它们本身圆润而明亮，此时又带着眼尾一点点笑纹，无论谁都生不起最小的敌意。唇线长而平，上下唇几乎是一样的厚度，笑着倒是有些莫名的可爱，不笑的话...短暂的观察后郑允浩飞快看了眼那黑色风衣长裤短靴，高度能挡住小半张脸的衣领，还有修剪平整干练的鬓角。

漂亮又疏离的人。他立刻在心中做出判断。

“沈昌珉。”

一身黑的男人露出的皮肤是介于平常肉色与小麦色之间略浅的棕，侧身让郑允浩走入室内，伴随大门重重闭上的是他依然四平八稳的陈述语，声音不大却意外没有被合门声掩盖，郑允浩眨了眨眼，脑子这才绕过“这是他的名字”的弯来。

沈昌珉。他跟在这个名字主人的身后走进客厅，又在后槽牙之间将三个字咀嚼一番。

不该出现在这个污浊之地的干净名字。

“老爷说他对你期待值很高。”沈昌珉与郑允浩对面坐下，身旁是已显老态的未来伴侣，他却不见嗤鄙的神色，但眼神也未在身侧人身上做过多停留，朝着郑允浩的方向抬了抬下巴，“看来不无道理。”

期待？郑允浩低笑着把这句不知算不算赞美的话语照单全收，却是颇不以为然的。他从未听闻那个男人对自己有任何一个褒奖之词，哪怕他右手的笔和左手的枪*在技术层面已不分伯仲。碍着沈昌珉这目前还算半个外人在一旁才第一次这么说，郑允浩也不知道是否该谢谢对方，尽管他并不很在意赞扬与否。

“是家父过奖了。”出于礼貌说出这句话时郑允浩试图竭力忽略其间用语措辞的违和感，伸出右手平举至与沈昌珉胸口齐平，掌尖微向下倾斜，圆厚的唇扬起示好的弧度，“那么，以后还要多关照啊...”他停顿一下，有些别扭地吐出那个反复斟酌而无果的词语，“...Madre.*”

沈昌珉探手与那只手轻轻握了握，指尖触碰掌心并非细嫩的皮肉而是一层薄薄的茧。不是娇生惯养的小公子，他眼底笑意更甚，有点意思。

“没必要这么拘谨，我只比你大四五岁。”收回手后沈昌珉顺势揽上未来丈夫的双肩，另一手搀着腋下，眼睛仍看着郑允浩，“叫我昌珉就可以，或者你想叫哥也行。”

他仿佛在强调这过于缩小的年龄差，不过郑允浩的关注点并不在此；伴随沈昌珉站起身的动作，他膝盖上裂开的布料逐渐合拢还原成郑允浩之前注意到的模样。

不。郑允浩下意识起身送两人进里屋，心下大惊，方才简短交流中他完全没有注意到对方看似老气横秋的黑色铅笔裤其实是在膝盖处破开大口的设计，同样的，他也没有注意到那对久不见日光而显得格外白净的膝弯。

但他注意到了，沈昌珉起身全程郑允浩都看的清清楚楚，将断未断的裤管与同色短靴融为一体，乍一看竟像是双长筒靴搬，而余下半截裤管大量没入风衣遮盖，原本表面中规中矩的衣着兀地染上了些轻佻风流。

此时那腿上唯一能够显露的一部分肌色时隐时现，像个打开什么副本的隐藏开关一样撩得人心痒。偏偏沈昌珉还压低了腰同比自己矮了不少的人低声说着什么，唇离耳畔距离不怎近，贴近自己耳朵说悄悄话，言语之间唇珠还会擦过耳廓的画面却不知怎的在郑允浩脑海里猛地蒸腾起，连带着整张脸似乎都有升温的迹象。

他没来由地有点嫉妒自己的生父。

什么跟什么啊。郑允浩下意识捏了捏发烫的耳垂，再抬头好死不死正瞥见沈昌珉低声絮语后的一个扭头。

对方依然是侧脸，嘴唇翕动，表情淡漠再无更多波澜，视线被眼睫阻挡难以辨认，只在偏转眼球发觉郑允浩仍看着自己时弯了弯眉毛，嘴唇藏在衣领里，不过郑允浩猜测它们是上挑着的。

接着沈昌珉抬起了本来放在男主人后背上的手，食指勾着衣领往下拉。他冲他比口型。

“相处愉快。”

**Author's Note:**

> *米开朗基罗《最后的审判》。  
> *日本的一种爆珠香烟，口味是我编的。  
> *参考郑左撇子的用手习惯。  
> *意大利语。


End file.
